hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Albert Tex12/"Where are the old Hi-5?" ask followers
((Un)Fortunately) There is no "one" in the Hi-5!!! The different generations and versions of the program has its merits. Original means that is what is done in an extraordinary way, not deriving from previous state. Many do not understand or did not inform their decisions of their favorite members of the program. Because the followers come into social networking on the new generation of Hi-5 and has the same question: "Where are the old Hi-5?" Not to be using the same argument, will understand because they changed. Once your old favorites members no longer part they accepted the decision, provided that the new members came. Knowing that each period and renewal, a new youth group is formed and that perhaps would be changed every 3-5 years. In the case of the first generation, in the group survived for 10 years. Read the reasons: 1. With the changes made, the Hi-5 are alone in this? The answer is NO! The decision was not just the production of Hi-5 (one came about in late 2008) and yes, the former members. You may have accompanied the early years of Power Rangers, but at the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's time, who saw exchanges of his characters (eg: Jason, Zack and Trini being exchanged for Rocky, Adam and Aisha), and currently a new Power Rangers series and/or cast (as well as the direction and production) is changed aesthetically. However, because of the changes were different. There were celebrations every five years, in the recent series, brought back an old PR character, who would only display in 2014. Yet for many other countries, who have known since the coming of the original series, the aussie band did not arise with members Fely Irvine, Tim Maddren, Casey Burgess and the permanent members Stevie Nicholson and Lauren Brant. Not now that the change of the members happens: For they knew that the former were Kellie Crawford, Nathan Foley, Charli Robinson, Tim Harding and Kathleen Jones. The last mentioned, left the band due to maternity leave, but finally decided shortly after the Sun Park replaced and it did not last long and was two and a half years. Tim Harding announced that left the band due to the motorcycle accident, Stevie Nicholson was selected immediately, Tim I said to be a great successor. Charli Robinson no longer part since February 2008, Casey Burgess was indicated to succeed the blonde. Nathan Foley and Kellie Crawford left in late 2008 along with the sudden decision of Sun Park since Carols by Candlelight. The second generation who know today, emerged later. Fely Irvine opted for new options opportunities since 2012, Tim Maddren is devoted to the theater and Casey Burgess is dedicated to the music of your own style. The result of this decision motivated entry Ainsley Melham, Mary Lascaris and Dayen Zheng, who are also excellent members. Still was not displayed in the rest of the countries, the newest special Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful. Probably not coming to theaters, but for other media (such as DVD and could be firsthand on TV). Ainsley an admirable reference to Nathan in some of their performances (as seen in the clip "Five Food Groups"), the Dayen has a bit of assignment to Fely, and Mary is a great successor to Lauren, despite the same function have changed. 2. Nobody heard before Always existed a hypocrisy and/or accidental distortion in the chronological history of the Hi-5 universe, for example, those who have never seen or even heard of the series debuted in 1999 with original and old cast, was contributed by not having received the transmission of the same in the rest of the countries, however, the line of gender (adults (boys and girl) singing and dancing, interacting with childrens) was quite devalued contributed because many did not know the then-new work of the same creator of "Bananas in Pyjamas". 3. Counterparts from other countries As the adaptations from other countries (who had their limited time) came, one of them would be thrown out of the USA in 2007. Giving impression that form was treated by taking unacceptable conclusions that the Hi-5 USA as "the original" (sometimes speaking ill of the aussie cast to prefer the land uncle sam), ie, as if none of the ten original aussie series never existed (as was cited the explanation above about not coming to other countries). This occurs for every netizen reader. It turns out that in other countries, exhibited only the american version and the last three seasons of Hi-5 (which is currently reprising the Discovery Kids in Latin America). Those people living in the same argument Fely (who left the group in late 2011), Tim and Casey (left in early 2013) are quite cited in the official facebook of the franchise series. 4. Fifteenth anniversary (?) So why in 2014, the original series will make 15 years, but yet no one thought a former member to return to Hi-5. Can only hope in what lies ahead.